tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Night Train
1 December 1999 9 October 2000 }} Night Train is the first song from the fifth series dedicated to the engines working during the night. The song is based on the post train theme from the third series which in turn is partly based on Thomas' theme. A version of the song with completely different lyrics that was in fact not about night trains at all, but rather about Thomas and Percy entering a mine, was heard in the Thomas Saves The Day live show. The original song was later re-released with a new CGI music video as part of Thomas' YouTube World Tour on 30th September 2015. Lyrics Series 5 Version :See how the night sky glows, :See the light from the night train, :The fire glow from the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the line he blows. :All through the night he goes. :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :Pulling, heaving, big engine breathing. :Pistons pushing side by side. :Driver checking, gauging, peering, :Fireman stoking by his side. :On down the line they go. :Fast track for the mail train, :Clear away for the post train. :Non-stop all night they go... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Non-stop all night they go. :See how the night sky glows. :Clear ahead for the night train, :Green light for the night train. :On down the track he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :On down the track he blows. :Dawn is breaking, sleepy town waking. :Children waving, watch him go. :Freight trains, milk trains, :Boat trains waiting, :Stand aside to let him go. :There in the morning glow :The sunlight on the night train, :Silhouettes the night train. :On down the line he blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :There in the morning glow. :On down the line he blows :Hear the sound of the night train, :The chugga-chug-chugg of the night train. :Hear how his whistle blows... :Woooooo-oooooo!!! :Hear how his whistle blows. :On down the line he blows, :On down the line he blows. Thomas Saves The Day :Into the mines we go :We're a little bit scared but :Now we're together :Together here we go (Woooo woooo!) :Together here we go :When you are all alone :The mine seems so scary :Dark, dark and so scary :Friendship will light the way (Woooo woooo!) :Friendship will light the way :Thomas leading, Percy shaking :Thomas bravely leads the way :Percy's nervous but he knows :With Thomas he will be okay :When you are all alone :The mine seems so scary :Dark, dark and so scary :Friendship will light the way (Woooo woooo!) :Friendship will light the way :Friendship will light the way Characters Model Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Stepney * Diesel * Daisy * BoCo * Skarloey * Rheneas * Rusty * Bertie * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Jem Cole * Bulstrode CGI Series * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Emily * Hiro * Connor * Caitlin * Gator * Samson * Luke * Sir Topham Hatt Locations Model Series * Standard Gauge and Narrow Gauge Viaduct * The Valley Bridge * Arlesburgh * Knapford Bus Yard * The Seaside Village * Tidmouth Beach * Tidmouth Harbour * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Viaduct * Knapford * Lower Suddery * The Watermill * The Pond Runby * The Branch Line Cutting * Knapford Harbour * Vicarstown Goods Depot * Lakeside * Lakeside Bridge * Lakeside Junction * Wellsworth * Sodor Ironworks * Wellsworth Yards * Arlesburgh Harbour * Tidmouth Hault CGI Series * The Fenland Track * The Watermill * Town Square * Henry's Tunnel * Norramby Fishing Village * Kellsthorpe Road * Wellsworth * Vicarstown Bridge * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Tower Windmill * The Viaduct * Blue Mountain Quarry * Coastal Cliffs * Maron * Tidmouth Sheds Footage Used Model Series * Troublesome Trucks * The Flying Kipper * Percy and Harold * Wrong Road * Edward's Exploit * Ghost Train * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon * Diesel Does it Again * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train * All at Sea * One Good Turn * Escape * A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Rusty to the Rescue * Fish * Put Upon Percy * Stepney Gets Lost * Something in the Air * Oliver's Find CGI Series * The Early Bird * Time For a Story * James in the Dark * Emily's Winter Party Special * Calm Down Caitlin * Luke's New Friend * The Phantom Express * The Frozen Turntable * No More Mr. Nice Engine * The Smelly Kipper * Tale of the Brave * Toad's Bright Idea * Duncan the Humbug * Last Train for Christmas * Samson at Your Service * The Adventure Begins Deleted and Extended Scenes * The Flying Kipper: ** A deleted scene of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper through Knapford. ** An alternate angle of Henry puffing into Wellsworth while pulling the Flying Kipper. * Thomas, Percy and the Post Train: ** Deleted scene of Thomas by the Watermill. ** Deleted scene of Thomas chuffing through Suddery. ** Deleted scene of Thomas passing a signal box. ** An extended shot of Thomas passing the beach. ** An extended shot of Thomas and Percy travelling through Wellsworth. ** Deleted scene of Thomas going over the bridge while Percy goes under the bridge. ** An extended shot of Thomas passing through Knapford with the mail coaches. * One Good Turn - An edited scene of Bill pulling trucks and the sky goes from dawn to daylight. * Fish - An extended shot of Henry pulling the Flying Kipper past the beach. * Oliver's Find - An extended shot of Oliver passing the Norramby Fishing Village. * Unknown: ** Two close-up shots of Thomas' whistle. ** A close-up of Percy's whistle blowing. ** A close-up of Thomas' wheels. ** Deleted scene from the fifth series of Thomas with the mail coaches passing through Brendam. Trivia * A version with lyrics can only be seen on the UK VHS/DVD, Peep Peep Party. * The first few seconds of this song were cut on the Thomas' Train Yard Tracks CD. * A close-up of Oliver's whistle is mirrored. * Some of the scenes from One Good Turn and The Flying Kipper are edited. * The song's melody is based on the post train theme from Series 3 and 4 (which, in turn, is loosely based on Thomas’ classic theme). * The song was featured in the original script of Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * This song, along with Navigation and Doing it Right are the only songs in which none of the lyrics were cut for the CGI music video. Goofs * In a close-up of Percy's whistle blowing, the sky is light when it should be dark. * In a close-up of Thomas' wheels, a red wire is sticking out from his running board. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDs * Surprise Adventures * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Music Videos File:Night Train - Music Video File:Night Train - CGI Music Video es:El Tren de la Noche ja:それいけナイトトレーン Category:Songs Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour